USS Pegasus
“''Where angels fear to tread.” :: - Shipmotto ''USS Pegasus -'' ''USS Pegasus was launched in 2379 and is an ''Icarus''-Class starship. She is currently assigned to 26th Fleet and under the command of Cpt. Allison McNemerra. Her registry is NCC-78200. History Construction, Launch and Shakedown Cruise USS Pegasus was built in Utopia Planitia Shipyard above Mars. Its construction began in late 2376, after the development of the Icarus-Class had been delayed due to the Dominion War. More than two years later the ship was finished and launched, after being officially christianed by William Riker, who had - years before - revealed the treachery upon its name's predecessor. Starfleet considered not reusing this mythological name, but decided that a ship designed and destined to fulfill Starfleet's peaceful obligations was the right way to atone for the crimes that had happened on the original [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Pegasus USS Pegasus], involving the test campaign of an illegal phasing cloak. Besides the usual Federation officials, including the ship's designated Commanding Officer, Allison McNemerra, also the Romulan Ambassador to the Federation, Filsia Artak, took part as a symbol of peace. After the launch, Pegasus began her shakedown cruise, which involved a routine science mission to the Badlands and helped to find some minor problems with the main thrusters and the lateral sensors. Service Life 2379 Shortly after entering service, the USS Pegasus was send to the region known as the Labyrinth, close to the Cardassian and Breen territories for exploration. Her first mission was to investigate the sudden silence of Redfield Station, a dilithium mine. There she encountered an alien life-form that was able to alter cognetive organs of sentient species and turn them into aggressive beings. Pegasus was forced to destroy the outpost. Enroute Pegasus detects a Vulcan signal, realizing eventually that it is originating from an ancient Vulcan shipwreck from the time of the Romulan exodus. Investigation reveals the presence of a psionic weapon on the planet. An away team is able to retrieve the weapon, Mevan The'Har. '' Some time later, the ship's crew discovers the alien starbase called Temple and that a group of Cardassians is trying to obtain weapons there - presumably for usage against the Federation. 2380 TBD Ship's Directory Senior Staff offices are to be found on Deck 2. Crew At the time of her launch, ''USS Pegasus had a complement of 120 crewmembers, divided into 38 officers and 82 enlisted personnel. In addition a number of about 20 civilians are usually onboard the ship, some family members of the crew but also scientists onboard due to their expertise and skills, needed for the ship's exploration mission. Senior Staff * Commanding Officer: Allison McNemerra * Executive Officer: Rian Illathir * Chief of Flight Control: Faras T'Harr * Chief of Engineering: Nistik Urisis * Chief Medical Officer: Sophie Burgen * Chief of Operations: Sirnas Vren * Chief of Science: Lionel Basil Aziz, PhD * Chief of Security: Viana Rell Remaining Crew Mirana Reers serves as the deputy chief science officer and is an expert in space and social science, with basic knowledge about physical science. Petty Officer 3rd Class Katharina Zhukov, a corporal at arms of the ship's security detail, adopted some knowledge of the Cardassian language during the Dominion War. She died during the incident on Redfield III during the ship's first mission. Civilians tbd Background The USS Pegasus is the namesake of the series and a unique design specifically created for it. The idea was to capture the feel and size of USS Voyager, while at the same time have a more traditional design of the ship with a more classical look. Pegasus is supposed to be a "small Sovereign". Narrator Section none yet Category:Federation Category:Starfleet Starship Category:Starfleet Ships Category:Starship